Talk:Kurn
Been a long time since I've worked on this, and I can not find all the information I once had. Though, I've tried to rewrite some things. Here's a "short" rewrite of the Chawi Origin. I don't like it and will redo it later. Chawi Origin Story In the beginning there was only Mik Ain and Chok, the twins of fire, destruction, and fear. At this time our ancestors could only live within the oceans depths for Mik Ain and Chok took great pleasure in burning any of those who attempted to leave the water. For many eons we lived beneeth the dark depths of the oceans. So long that our bodies became more accustomed to the fires that the twins would set on us, and this is the way we are now and why we can withstand the twin's fury. Though, at that long time past, when we became as we are now we still could not set foot onto land. The twins' fire could still get us upon the baren lands. There were no Chochik, no Taáluk, No Sei growing all over the lands as there are now to protect us from their fury. One past moment, a young Kudahk, Ainch as we name him now, heard a voice that seemed to come from the shadows. Not many believed Ainch as he told them that Kom Ahd was going to confront Mik Ain and Chok, and those who did not believe later became the Tehah which are rumored to still dwell within the depths of the oceans. I had made a lot of changes to the "planet" and the "creatures" those many years ago, as well. 1. The dragon like creatures have become more dinosaur like, but still undergo a molting process similar to insects. This is because their scale and feather like skin needs time to regenerate before they can enter into the suns' light. They have a fleshy soft tissue which is behind their beak like appendages which give them the ability to speak words, though this is only used for when speaking to other kinds of creatures. Kudahks do not have this fleshy growth and must have a translator in order to speak with other races. (The word "dragon" is still used in reference to them, though). The races which do not have this ability are the Setesge, Isge, Tl'ani, Wekula Akaiani, Kudahks of the Chawi, Tikwa, Takwahana, and the Takwahara. The Do'miha, Dokichu, Pewa, Po'namo, Medig, Ahwi, and the Noso, Moha, and Wokwe are the only races that the fleshy growth is far more pronounced and they make less Dragon sounds than any of the other Dragon races. 2. The Yama which were not humanoid are now more humanoid in form. Still smaller than the dragon nations and live within all the Dragon nations. Some links for the Takan Yama language. http://forum.langwiki.info/index.php/topic,49.0.html http://www.unilang.org/viewtopic.php?f=85&t=27665 http://www.unilang.org/viewtopic.php?f=85&t=27408 Here's a link to an old set of files for when the first and second renditions of the language which I forgot I had online, http://www.angelfire.com/ks3/gahlgwogi/zips/Kurn.zip. It's been a long time since I've viewed those files, so I'm not sure what all will be there. 3. The Akaiani are a secluded technologically advanced race who dwell on the The Kuul islands and a small portion of Kah Nehk. 4. Chochik's are a type of tree which covers the majority of the land surface of Kurn. When young, their trunks are soft with an elastic like tissue, with chambers similar to bamboo. When an old chochik dies and falls the younger chochiks quickly fill with water from steam formed from the moist undergrowth when the heat of the suns enter into the undergrowth, and they stretch from 20 feet to the height of 120 feet within minutes. Their leaves quickly harden to a black crystaline substance, with a white salt like crystal growth near where the shade meets the sun light. This is how light filters through the canopy. Once a chochik stretches to these heights, it quickly secretes a hardening substance which is like metal, and can be melted and used in the same way. This keeps the Chochik from falling over after reaching these heights. 5. Why life can exist on Kurn. The trees are so tall and the canopy so thick with growth, that the surface would be similar to a dark cave if it wasn't for the florescent creatures and plants that live nearer to the ground. Anyway, I had given up this complete world, languages, etc, but if I can find all my old information (which is probably hidden on one of these old hard drives I have), I'll put it up on here (If my memory allows me to remember to do so)... Mol Bolom 06:16, April 2, 2011 (UTC)